


chocolate muffins bring people together

by antykreatywna



Series: thank you, Bruce [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But only a little, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Mutual Pining, Rated T for swearing, Why Did I Write This?, bruce is playing matchmaker, i feel tired rn i should've slept, i have a vague idea about american schooling so i apologise for any mistakes, or idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antykreatywna/pseuds/antykreatywna
Summary: Tony and Stephen are roommates. They both have feelings for the other, but neither of them wants to act on them. Bruce, who is tired of their pining, decides to help them
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: thank you, Bruce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	chocolate muffins bring people together

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, please excuse any mistakes

Tony’s roommate was strange. Pun intended.

  
Stephen slept at even weirder hours than Tony, and Tony considered himself the King of Fucked Up Sleep Schedules. Really, Stark had no idea how Strange functioned with the amounts of sleep he got.

  
He had a witchy aesthetics. It would be fine, really, but too much unexplainable things happened around his roommate. Tony slowly started believing in spirits. Because honestly, who wouldn’t, after seeing claw marks at their door, or hearing weird shrieks in the middle of the night.

  
Strange was also snarky and annoying as all hell, but Tony never commented on it. He studied medicine, and Stark didn’t want to end up as a body for him to study on. One time, after Tony dyed half of Stephen’s hair neon yellow in his sleep, Strange threatened to attach his kidneys to his bronchi and keep him conscious for the whole operation. He said that with a serious look on his face and Tony felt uneasy around him for the next week.

  
After the prank Strange bleached the yellow part and dyed it white, and Tony had to admit, he looked great in it. However, he would never say that to his face.

  
Maybe he should. Stephen was stunning, with those sharp cheekbones and color-changing eyes. He was lean with a pale complexion that made a beautiful contrast with his black hair. Well, half-black hair. Stephen still dyes half of his hair white. Tony can’t stop staring at Strange when the taller isn’t looking.

  
And despite his creepy, witchy aura, Stephen wasn’t a bad roommate. He always brought Tony coffee when he was studying or tinkering with something. He was intelligent and it was always a pleasure to talk to him about science. He listened to music loudly only when Tony was pissing him off. He helped him whenever Stark came from a party drunk and barely standing. Tony was very grateful that Bruce proposed that they rent a flat together. Tony definitely caught some feelings for the future neurosurgeon. But he never brought them up in his conversations with Stephen, scared that the feelings are unrequited and that his confession would ruin their friendship.

  
He did not know that Stephen felt the same about him.

  
Strange was also afraid of ruining their friendship. Because why would Tony reciprocate his feelings? He could choose anyone, a beautiful lady, a handsome man, so why would he pick a constantly tired med student, who wasn’t that good-looking? Tony was great, he could easily talk to anyone. He was charming and lovable, he was liked by almost everyone in college. Stephen didn’t see a single reason why Tony would think of him in that way, not when he could have someone better.  
And Bruce? Bruce was tired.

  
He was a friend of both Tony and Stephen, and now he had to listen to their complaints about how the other will never love them. He was exhausted by that, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. With help of his boyfriend Thor and his best friend Natasha, together they created a perfect plan to set them up.

  
Bruce was supposed to hang out with them at a coffee shop where Natasha and Thor worked. Then, at the day of the meeting he would tell them that he was flooded with homework and couldn’t make it. Thor was supposed to bring them coffee, just to keep them from leaving the coffee shop. He and Romanoff were supposed to keep bringing them sweets and drinks to keep them at the table until they talked everything out. Bruce agreed to pay for most of it, Natasha and Odinson also gave him some money. Hopefully, their plan would work out.

  
Bruce contacted both Tony and Stephen on Sunday, asking when they will have time to hang out. They agreed on meeting this Thursday, in the coffee shop near their college. In the exact coffee shop where Thor and Natasha worked.

  
Sunday quickly became Monday, Monday became Tuesday and suddenly it was Thursday. Tony and Stephen didn’t come together, Stark had time to go to their flat and Strange walked to the coffee shop straight from university. Tony was first and Stephen came shortly after. When Strange arrived, Romanoff texted Bruce. A few moments later both Tony and Stephen got a text from him.

  
“So, Bruce can’t come” Tony stated after reading the text.

  
“Yeah. But we could stay here for a coffee and cake, this place is nice and cozy and I’m starving” Stephen said, already looking at a vast choice of hot drinks and sweets. He chose Earl Grey with rose petals and a slice of raspberry cheesecake. Tony decided on a black coffee and a chocolate muffin. Natasha prepared their orders, and Thor texted Bruce that they decided to stay themselves. The plan was going good. Now everything depended on the lovebirds. Bruce and Thor even made a bet whether they will confess or not. Thor said yes, and Bruce said no. Now, they only had to wait.

  
“We haven’t had the time to talk in a while” Tony started “How are things in med school?”

  
“It’s hard, but who would expect anything else. How are your bots? And other creations?” Strange knew that Tony loves his bot children, and he met the bots a few times. He thought that they are cute.

  
“They’re great, but DUM-e is on thin fucking ice. He keeps spraying me with fire extinguisher. I seriously consider donating him to a city college” Tony said in a mock-serious tone and Stephen laughed.

  
“You love him too much”

  
“Yeah, you’re right”

  
Then, their coffees and cakes arrived. They ate and drank, exchanging some new stories and remembering old ones.

  
“And you remember when the principal arrived drunk at the ceremony of beginning of school year?” Tony asked.

  
“Oh my, that was hilarious” Stephen laughed “Wait, you have something in the corner of your mouth” Tony wiped at the right corner of his mouth “Not here” Strange reached across the table and wiped the chocolate from Tony’s mouth with his finger. His hand lingered for a moment there, and just when he wanted to take it from Tony’s face Stark put his hand over Stephen’s and leaned in to kiss him.

  
The kiss tasted like coffee and tea, like chocolate and raspberries. It was a slow kiss, and it was perfect. After a moment Stephen pulled back.

  
“We’ve waited for a long time to do this, haven’t we?” Strange asked, taking Tony’s free hand into his own.

  
“We have. But I’m glad we finally did the right thing”

  
“I’m too. Tony, you’re amazing. You’ve charmed everyone you met, and you definitely charmed me. You’re so beautiful, so smart and interesting. You are the best roommate I could’ve asked for. I love you, Tony” Strange took Tony’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. This gesture and the confession got him a blush from Tony, from his cheeks to his ears.

  
“Strange. I don’t know why, but strange things happen around you” Tony started, but got interrupted by Stephen.

  
“You had to make that pun”

  
“Yes, I had. Now, where have I left? Oh, right. You’re a magnet for weird. That’s probably why I am so attracted to you. We’re both weird. You have your black cats and brooms, and also you have a weird sleep schedule. And you snore” Tony took a break to breathe “But also, you always help me. You’re handsome and helpful and intelligent. I love nerding out with you. I love arguing about music with you. But more importantly, I love you” After that, he put his hand on Stephen's jaw and pulled him into a kiss.

  
In the back of the coffee shop, Thor just texted Bruce that he owed him 50 bucks.


End file.
